The Abhorred
by Aheyo Kim
Summary: [Chapter 2 Update] Star Knows Everything: Baekhyun selalu menuangkan segala pikirannya pada bintang yang selalu bersinar terang di malam hari. Malam itu, atas kesalahannya sendiri, ia telah membuat eomma-nya dalam bahaya./ "Kau tau.. aku.. curiga pada Luhan.."/ "Hahahaha.. dasar eomma eomma yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan anaknya!"/ ChanBaek/BaekYeol GS
1. Chapter 1: Rendezvous

**The Abhorred**

**Chapter 1: Rendezvous**

**Author: aheyo kim**

**Cast: Wu Baekhyun**

**Wu Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Support Cast: Wu Zitao**

**Jung Soojung**

**Kim Yixing**

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Chaptered: 1/?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: EXO, and more, belong to SMEnt, all of cast belong to god, but the story is mine.**

**Warning: GenderSwitch for Uke(s), Typo(s), and OOC**

**If you dont like, please dont read it and dont bash me.**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma! Aku pulang~!" Teriak Luhan dari arah pintu utama.

"Cih, anak mami." Ujar Baekhyun dengan datar dan dingin yang ditujukan untuk Luhan. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung berlari ke arah eomma-nya yang berada didapur.

"Waah, Baekhyunnie dan Luhannie sudah pulang, ya~?" Ujar Tao kepada dua orang anaknya.

"Ne!" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hm." Jawab Baekhyun acuh dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Tao hanya memandangi anak perempuannya-Baekhyun-dengan sedih. Pasalnya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang darinya, karena hanya Luhan yang mau berdekatan dengannya. Sementara Baekhyun.. anak itu terus mengurung dirinya dikamar dan mendadak jadi dingin sejak mereka pindah ke Seoul. Karena dulu mereka semua tinggal di Beijing, China. Itu semua karena Kris-suaminya-yang ingin mereka semua hidup tenang disini, dan Kris lah yang akan mencari nafkah disana. Tapi sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang salah dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi dingin dan mulai menjauh dari-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan pelan dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia pandangi sejenak kamarnya ini. Tadi pagi, pada saat ia pergi kesekolah, kamarnya berantakan karena ia belum sempat merapikannya. Tapi sekarang, kamarnya sudah rapi seperti semula lagi. Ah pasti eomma, pikir Baekhyun.

Bruk

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhbya diatas kasurnya yang empuk dan mulai berbaring disana. Hari ini sama seperti hari harinya yang biasa, sangat membosankan. Banyak guru guru yang mengomentarinya karena sifat dinginnya. Banyak anak anak yang ingin mengobrol dengannya tapi ia acuhkan. Dan Luhan yang mulai menjadi kekanakan lagi, seperti biasa.

Dingdong~

Benda persegi panjang yang berada dikantongnya bergetar dan berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk. Dengan malas Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada dikantongnya dan mulai membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_From: +6282*****0939_

_Anyeong, sunbae! Aku adalah murid baru yang tadi siang menabrakmu, hehe. Namaku Park Chanyeol, soal yang tadi siang, aku minta maaf, ne?_

"Ooh.. anak baru yang tadi." Gumamnya dengan pelan. Sangat pelan bahkan.

_To: +6282*****0939_

_Hm. Anyeong. Iya tidak apa. Ngomong ngomong, kau kelas berapa?_

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan pesan yang lumayan panjang. Itu adalah pesan terpanjang yang ia tulis-mungkin-. Ia juga bingung mengapa tiba tiba menjadi peduli seperti ini, biasanya, ia akan menjawab seluruh pesan dengan sangat singkat. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

Dingdong~

Handphonenya bergetar lagi, tapi kali ini bukan dari murid yang tadi.

_From: Choi Jinri_

_Baek, kau sudah membawa pulang berkas yang diberikan oleh Minho-sunbae kan?_

Pesan dari Sulli, sekretarisnya. Sepertinya berkas itu sangat penting.

_To: Choi Jinri_

_Sudah, aku akan menitipkannya kepada Luhan besok. Aku besok tidak masuk._

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pesan masuk dari Sulli ataupun Chanyeol-anak baru itu. Suasana kamarnya mendadak sepi, dan ia hampir saja tertidur jika handphonenya tidak berbunyi lagi.

Dingdong~

_From: Park Chanyeol_

_Aku kelas II-B, sunbae. Sunbae sendiri? Kelas berapa?_

Oh dari anak itu. Baekhyun sudah memberikan nama untuk kontaknya. Dan apa dia bilang? Dia kelas II-B? Baekhyun kan kelas II-A, kenapa ia memanggilnya 'sunbae'?

_To: Park Chanyeol_

_Hei. Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sunbae' lagi. Aku masih kelas II juga tau._

Baekhyun mulai terpejam, terlelap, dan hampir saja tertidur kalau handphonenya itu tidak berbunyi lagi.

Dingdong~

_From: Park Chanyeol_

_Ah, kau ternyata juga kelas II, habisnya tadi Jongin memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'sunbae', jadi aku juga memanggilmu 'sunbae', hehe._

Oh, Kim Jongin? Tentu saja ia memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'sunbae', anak itu kan masih kelas I.

"Hhh.." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sepertinya orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol ini sangat bodoh.

Dingdong~

Dingdong~

Dingdong~

Dingdong~

Dingdong~

Dingdong~

Serentetan pesan tiba tiba masuk kedalam ponselnya.

_From: Kim Minho-Sunbaenim_

_Baekhyun, besok Taemin yang akan megambil berkasmu, beritahu Luhan._

_From: Lee Taemin_

_Baek, Luhan itu yang mana?_

_From: Kim Sehun_

_Sunbae, bisakah kau beritahu Luhan? Tadi ia meninggalkan bukunya di lokerku._

_From: Yunho-Songsaenim_

_Baekhyun, lusa tolong bantu saya mengoreksi tugas bahasa Inggris, ne?_

_From: Jung Soojung_

_Baekhyuun, kotak pensilmu tertinggal di tasku lagii._

_From: Lee Donghae_

_Baek, maafkan aku, aku sangat benci untuk mengatakan ini. Berkasmu, tertinggal di mobilku._

"APA?! BERKASKU?!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris, dan segera membuka tasnya dan mencari cari berkasnya disana, tapi tidak ada. Oh hari ini adalah hari yang terbaik.

Kalian mau tau kenapa Baekhyun sangat terkenal? Ia adalah wakil ketua OSIS dan murid terbaik disekolahnya. Jadi wajar jika semua orang disekolahnya mengenalnya dengan baik. Bahkan guru guru pun juga begitu. Tapi mereka mempunyai hambatan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun sangat dingin disekolahnya. Tapi meskipun dingin, ia sangat bijak, makanya ia menjadi wakil ketua OSIS.

Baekhyun segera pergi keluar dari kamarnya, dan seketika ia terkejut melihat eomma-nya yang tengah berdiri didepan kamarnya. Meskipun terkejut, ia masih bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Dimana Luhan?" Tanyanya datar dan dingin.

"Ah, Luhan? Ia ada di ruang makan, sayang." Jawab eomma-nya dengan lemah lembut.

Baekhyun pun berlalu meninggalkan eomma-nya dan segera melangkahkan kaki kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang makan.

"Luhan." Panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne?" Jawab Luhan dengan logat-sok-baik.

"Ambil berkasku dirumah Donghae dan berikan kepada Taemin. Ambilkan kotak pensilku yang ada pada Krystal, dan ambil bukumu diloker Sehun." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan suara dingin dan wajah datar.

"Baiklah~" Jawab Luhan-sok-baik lagi.

Dan Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali berkutat pada makanannya. Perlu diketahui. Luhan selalu berlaku sok baik kepada Baekhyun. Luhan itu bermuka dua. Ia akan baik pada seluruh orang di kampusnya, akan berlaku manja kepada eomma-nya, dan akan berlaku sok baik kepada Baekhyun dan appa-nya. Karena pada dasarnya Luhan memang tidak menyukai Baekhyun dan appa-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Suasana kelas II-A sama seperti biasa. Bedanya hanya Krystal yang biasanya duduk bersama Baekhyun, kini terpaksa harus duduk sendirian karena Baekhyun tidak masuk.

Ceklek

Pintu kelas yang tadinya tertutup itu sekarang terbuka karena ulah seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia adalah orang asing kedua yang masuk kedalam kelas ini setelah Luhan yang tadi pagi mengantarkan berkas dan mengambil kotak pensil.

"Eum.. permisi."

"Kau kah yang berbicara?" Ujar Taemin sambil menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang berada didepan pintu.

"Eeung.. Iya." Jawab Chanyeol apa adanya.

"Waah, suaramu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu! Makanya aku kaget dan bertanya seperti tadi." Ujar Taemin.

"Hei, kau mencari siapa?" Krystal akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ah, apakah ini kelasnya Baekhyun?"

"Iya, tapi dia sedang tidak masuk hari ini." Ujar Krystal dengan malas. Setiap ada orang yang masuk ke kelasnya pasti selalu mencari Baekhyun. Ia jadi kesal sendiri.

"Oh, baiklah terima kasih." Dan Chanyeol pun keluar dari kelas Baekhyun.

"Hhh, selalu saja Baekhyun yang dicari. Kapan ada yang mencariku?" Krystal bermonolog ria.

Ceklek

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas dengan tenang. Dan mulai mendudukkan pantatnya dibelakang tempat duduk Krystal. Krystal pun langsung mengahadap kebelakang dan berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-"

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah penuh kepolosan.

"Hhh." Dan Krystal kembali menghela nafas berat karena bertambah satu orang lagi yang mencari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus dengan lembut mengenai wajah putih nan mulus wanita ini. Ia sedang berada di beranda kamarnya yang mengahadap langsung kearah taman kota. Ia masih menunggu kembaran-ekhem-kesayangannya yang masih belum pulang sampai sekarang. Bukan karena apa sih, Baekhyun hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaan kelas dan sekolahnya hari ini. Jadi ia berharap Luhan cepat cepat pulang dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dalam sorot mata sipitnya, ia dapat melihat ada seorang laki laki yang berjalan dari arah taman menuju pelataran samping rumahnya. Laki laki itu memakai baju seragam yang sama dengan seragam sekolah Baekhyun. Hanya saja Baekhyun mengenakan rok. Dan laki laki itu, tentu saja ia mengenakan celana.

"Ah, Baekhyun! Kau kah itu?" Dari atas sini Baekhyun dapat mendengar ucapan laki laki itu.

"Kau memanggilku?" Jawab Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Iya! Kau yang kutabrak kemarin, bukan? Aku Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendengarnya, karena suara Chanyeol lumayan keras. Tapi ia terdiam sebentar memandangi wajah Chanyeol.

_'Mata bulat itu.. sungguh menggemaskan! Hidung mancungnya.. bibir penuhnya.. telinganya.. ooh bagaikan seorang malaikat!' _Batin Baekhyun.

"Eumm.. Baekhyun? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah iya! Aku mendengarnya! Ada perlu apa?" Teriak Baekhyun yang kini sudah selesai mengamati wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa kah kau turun kebawah dulu? Dan menyambutku? Leherku sakit~."

"Ah, baiklah baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun pun turun kelantai bawah setengah berlari dan begitu sampai di depan pintu utama, ia langsung membukanya dengan cepat dan berteriak menyuruh Chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur kesayangannya. Chanyeol baru saja pulang. Tapi Luhan belum juga pulang padahal ini sudah hampir sore. Ia sedikit khawatir. Garis bawahi, sedikit khawatir. Karena siapa tau Luhan di bunuh orang lain? Atau di perkosa oleh om om mesum? Yah mungkin kalau sampai itu terjadi, ia akan berterima kasih kepada orang yang telah melakukannya. Karena pada dasarnya, mereka adalah anak kembar yang saling membenci satu sama lain.

"Eomma pulang!" Suara lembut itu terdengar dari lantai bawah. Eomma-nya sudah pulang. Ingin rasanya ia menyambut eomma-nya seperti dulu. Tapi ego-nya lebih besar dari pada keinginannya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah kasurnya dan mulai telungkup diatas benda empuk tersebut.

Ceklek

"Baekhyunnie.. sudah makan?" Tao masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Sudah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan singkat dan dingin.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan mendekati kasur Baekhyun. Mambuat Baekhyun hampir meledak ledak karena eomma-nya dengan berani masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Sayang.." Tao sampai didepan kasur Baekhyun dan langsung duduk diatasnya. Baekhyun langsung membuat badannya menjadi terlentang dan hampir membentak eomma-nya, kalau saja ia tidak melihat wajah eomma-nya yang sendu.

"Baekhyun.. kau tau kan kalau ibu menyayangimu?" Tangan Tao tergerak untuk mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Hm." Jawab Baekhyun dingin. Tapi ia sedang menikmati tangan lembut eomma-nya yang sedang mengelus rambutnya.

"Eomma sangat menyayangimu, sayang.." Tao kembali berujar dan masih mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Hm.." suara Baekhyun mulai melembut.

"Tapi kenapa kau berubah jadi dingin, sayang? Eomma sangat sedih dengan perubahan sikapmu.."

Tes

Tao menangis dan mulai membasahi seprai anaknya dengan air mata.

"Maafkan eomma.." Tao mencium kening Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

Ceklek

Pintu tertutup, dan Baekhyun mengubah posisi badannya menjadi menyamping.

"Hiks.." ia mulai menangis. Ia sangat menyayangi eommanya. Namun sekali lagi ego-nya tetap lebih besar dari apapun.

"Eomma.. saranghae.."

_Wu Baekhyun dan Wu Luhan. Saudara kembar yang selalu bersama kapanpun dan dimanapun. Mereka mempunyai satu orang kakak perempuan bernama Wu Taeyeon. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi kakaknya, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ia membenci kakaknya. Kenapa kakaknya harus lahir? Kenapa dia harus ada dikehidupannya? Luhan membenci itu semua. Kakaknya sangat pintar, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan tidak, ia tidak pintar sama sekali dan tidak pernah membanggakan orang tuanya. Tapi kedua orang tuanya selalu menyebutnya lebih cantik daripada kakaknya dan kembarannya._

_"Taeng-eonnie, aku ingin es krim. Boleh ya?" Baekhyun selalu lengket dengan kakaknya. Dan selalu bermanja manja dengan kakaknya. Dan Taeyeon dengan senang tiasa selalu memanjakannya, ia juga memanjakan Luhan. Tapi Luhan selalu dingin dengan Taeyeon._

_"Eonnie, belikan untuk Luhannie juga, ne?" _

_"Ne~"_

_._

_._

_Dor_

_Suara tembakan terdengar dikediaman keluarga Wu. Tepatnya dikamar Wu Taeyeon. Tao langsung menelpon polisi dan mencari kedua putrinya yang lain. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang Tao jumpai._

_Dor_

_"KYAAAAA!"_

_Tembakan kedua terdengar diiringi dengan teriakan yang sangat Tao hapal. Itu adalah teriakan dari Taeyeon, anak pertamanya._

_"Tao, keluarlah dari rumah ini dan aku akan mencari Baekhyun dan Luhan." Kris berucap dengan nada tegas dan Tao segera keluar dari sana._

_._

_._

_Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan segera pergi menuju balkon, ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah balkon kamar kakaknya dan menemukan badan Taeyeon berada di dekat pintu dengan Luhan yang memegang pistol._

_"K-kau membunuhnya?" Balkon kamar Baekhyun dan Taeyeon berseberangan sehingga Luhan bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun._

_"Haha, berani sekali kau berdiri disitu. Aku juga bisa menembakmu jika kau mau."_

_"Luhan.. apa yang kau lakukan? Taeng-eonnie sudah berlaku baik padamu.. dan ini kah balasanmu?"_

_"DIAM!" Bentak Luhan._

_Baekhyun dapat melihat dari balkon kamarnya, banyak polisi yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar Taeyeon. Ia berpikir Luhan akan ditangkap dan dimasukkan kepenjara karena ketahuan membunuh. Tapi tidak, Luhan lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Luhan telah lebih dulu membersihkan pistol itu dari sidik jarinya dan langsung membuangnya ketika polisi masuk kedalam sana. Serta pura pura menangis ketika polisi sudah masuk._

_Baekhyun segera berlari turun kebawah dan menemuka appa-nya yang berada didekat pintu._

_"Baekhyunnie!" Panggil Kris dengan keras membuat Tao yang berada diluar langsung masuk kedalam dan memeluk Baekhyun._

_"Kau tidak apa sayang? Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Tao khawatir._

_"Tidak, eomma. Aku baik baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum getir._

_Baekhyun pun langsung memeluk eomma-nya dan menangis sepuasnya dipundak sang eomma._

_Luhan juga menangis didalam pelukan Kris yang telah mengambilnya dari seorang polisi._

_Tangisan dari kedua anak kembar tersebut bersahut sahutan memenuhi lokasi kejadian. _

_Dan semenjak itu.. Luhan menjadi anak yang lebih disayang daripada Baekhyun.. ia dianggap mengalami trauma tingkat tinggi, karena pada saat kejadian, ia ada didalam kamar Taeyeon juga._

_'Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Ia yang membunuh eonnie kesayanganku!' Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak seperti itu. Tapi ia masih menyayangi Luhan. Sangat menyayanginya._

_"Sayang, kau melihat pelakunya dari balkonmu?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan appa-nya. Sukses membuatnya marah. Marah karena tidak bisa menjawab yang sebenarnya._

_"Ti-tidak."-iya aku melihatnya! Luhan yang membunuhnya!' Lanjutnya dalam hati._

"Taeng-eonnie.." lirih Baekhyun dan kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Baekhyun! Temanmu yang bernama Chanyeol mencarimu!" Teriakan Tao dari lantai bawah, sukses membuat Baekhyun terbengong.

"Temanmu. Yang. Bernama. Chanyeol. Mencarimu?" Baekhyun bermonolog.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang ia lakukan?"

Baekhyun segera berlari dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas, menuju ruang tamunya yang berada dibawah. Dari tangga ia sudah bisa melihat siluet Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dikursi tamu.

"Ah, Chanyeol? Ada apa kemari?"

"Ah, Baekhyun! Ayo kita berangkat bersama! Aku bawa mobil." Ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Eomma! Aku berangkat dengan Chanyeol, ne? Aku akan pulang nanti!" Baekhyun tersenyum dan meninggalkan rumahnya bersama Chanyeol.

Tao yang tadinya sedang memasak, kini terdiam ketika melihat wajah sumringah anaknya. Anaknya yang biasanya dingin dan datar itu, baru saja tersenyum kepadanya dan berujar dengan nada ceria. Tao sangat bahagia melihatnya.

"Siapapun anak yang bernama Chanyeol itu.. terimakasih karena sudah membuat Baekhyun-ku tersenyum." Monolog Tao.

Sementara di balkon. Luhan terlihat sedang melihat kearah mobil Chanyeol yang sedang melaju menuju sekolahnya. Dengan kembarannya yang berada didalam sana. Luhan sangat membencinya. Ia benci ketika melihat Baekhyun bahagia. Ia benci melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia benci melihat orang tuanya tersenyum karena Baekhyun. Dan ia benci melihat Baekhyun bahagia bersama seorang lelaki.

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Baekhyun harus sengsara. Ia tidak boleh bahagia." Dan Luhan pun menyunggingkan seringai jahatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Cih, pulang dengan siapa kau, jalang?"

Baekhyun yang kaget dengan suara yang masuk kedalam gendang telinganya pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ia menemukan Luhan tengah duduk seperti raja diatas ruang tamu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan datar dan dingin.

"Cih.. ingin main rahasia rahasia-an rupanya. Kau tau? Kau mengambil pria yang kuincar!" Ujar Luhan sambil menyeringai.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Iya. Haha. Aku bisa mendapatkannya lebih cepat daripada kau, haha. Kau tau? Kau itu menyedihkan! Untuk apa kau mendekatinya, gadis jalang~" Tuh kan? Benar? Luhan itu hanya sok baik pada Baekhyun selama ini. Dan inilah sisi keburukannya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya." Ujar Baekhyun datar.

"Cih. APA HAKMU UNTUK MELARANGKU, HAH?!" Bentak Luhan.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengingatkan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengendikkan bahunya dengan acuh.

"Baekhyunnie.. kau sudah pulang?" Teriak Tao yang sedang menjemur pakaian dilantai dua.

"Iya, eomma." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit lembut.

"Ah, Baekhyunnie! Tadi Minho-sunbae bilang kalau berkasmu suda diterima Yunho-songsaenim!" Luhan berbicara dengan nada manja dan sedikit berteriak. Menandakannya yang sudah kembali lagi pada mode 'sok baik'.

"Hhh.." Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar dan mulai berlari kearah kamarnya.

Cep!

"AAAKH!"

Ternyata Luhan sedari tadi memegang cutter dan langsung melemparkannya kearah lengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie! Ada-APA INI?! LUHAN! PANGGIL DOKTER!" Tao tanpa sadar berteriak pada Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa, sayang? Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"L-l.."

.

.

.

.

.

_17/07/14_

Anyeong! Aku kembali lagi, hehe.-. Maaf kalo ff nya terlalu tragis, dan kalo terlalu banyak typo maafkan aku!

**THANK YOU FOR MY READERS!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: Star Knows Everything

**The Abhorred**

**Chapter 2: Star Knows Everything**

**Author: aheyo kim**

**Cast: Wu Baekhyun**

**Wu Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Support Cast: Wu Zitao**

**Kim Jongin**

**Kim Yixing**

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Crime, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**Chaptered: 2/?**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: EXO, and more, belong to SMEnt, all of cast belong to god, but the story is mine.**

**Warning: GenderSwitch for Uke(s), Typo(s), and OOC**

**If you dont like, please dont read it and dont bash me.**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa, sayang? Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"L-l.." Baekhyun sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia harus memberitahukan kepada eomma-nya bahwa Luhan itu orang jahat. Dia bukan orang yang baik baik.

"L-l-lu.." lidah Baekhyun mendadak kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan nama Luhan. Seakan trauma, ingatan ingatannya tentang Luhan yang membunuh Taeyeon kembali terulang diotaknya.

"L-lu.." ditambah lagi dengan Luhan yang sekarang memandangnya tidak bersahabat.

"LU-"

Brak!

"Ada apa ini?! Siapa yang melakukannya padamu, Baekhyun?!" Kris datang. Baekhyun sudah tau, pasti akan begini jadinya. Appa-nya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya sehingga ia langsung pulang dengan cepatnya dari kantor. Sementara Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas melihat kelakuan appa-nya.

Baekhyun tadi hampir saja meneriakkan nama bajingan itu kalau saja appa-nya tidak mendobrak pintu dan memotong ucapannya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tao mulai berujar khawatir. Anaknya ini seperti ingin mengatakan nama pelakunya namun tidak bisa.

"L-lupakan. Aku akan pergi kekamar. Jika kalian ingin mengobatiku datangi saja." Baekhyun berujar dingin dan langsung berlari kekamarnya tanpa mengindahkan sakit yang ada ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau sesuatu? Aku.. tidak bisa jika dipaksa untuk jujur.." suara wanita yang lembut kini mulai mengambil alih balkon kamar itu.

"Aku menyayangimu.. sangat menyayangimu.. dan aku terlalu menyayangimu.."

"Akh.." suara rintihan mulai terdengar ketika wanita itu menyentuh lengannya.

"Aku tidak akan marah soal ini.. aku anggap ini sebagai balasan karena aku selalu berlaku dingin kepadamu.."

"Aku.. wanita yang lemah.." ya.. Baekhyun menyadarinya. Ia memang wanita dengan fisik yang lemah tapi ego-nya sangat besar. Lengannya yang tadi ditusuk oleh Luhan, kini sudah diperban dan diobati oleh eomma-nya.

"Bintang.. kau mendengarnya bukan? Aku tau kau selalu mendengar suaraku setiap malam.. aku tau kau menyaksikan seluruh sikap bejat Luhan kepadaku.. terima kasih sudah mau memperhatikanku.." Baekhyun mulai menengadahkan kepalanya kearah sebuah bintang dan tersenyum kepada bintang tersebut. Perlu diketahui, Baekhyun selalu bercerita tentang hari harinya kepada bintang yang berada dilangit. Menurutnya, bintang adalah jalan yang mendekatkannya kepada Tuhan sehingga Tuhan juga bisa mendengar isi hatinya dan mengetahui segala permasalahannya.

"Tao.. aku akan pulang minggu depan.." dari balkon ini, Baekhyun juga bisa mendengar seluruh perkataan kedua orang tuanya, juga suara eomma-nya yang bercerita pada bintang malam. Eomma-nya sama sepertinya, setiap malam selalu bercerita pada bintang.

"Iya.. aku tau.. kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan cepat, kau sangat menyanginya, bukan?" Suara lembut eomma-nya menyapa pendengarannya.

"Tentu, aku sangat menyanginya. Aku khawatir pada Baekhyun, sepertinya ia mengalami trauma sejak kejadian tentang Taeyeon.." Kris.. Appa kesayangannya, yang selalu mengerti perasaannya. Ia memang masih trauma sampai sekarang, tapi dibandingkan trauma, ia sekarang lebih menjurus ke perasaan takut. Takut kepada Luhan. Takut Luhan akan jahat padanya lagi, dan takut Luhan akan menyiksanya lagi.

"Iya.. aku juga khawatir.. dan sifat dinginnya belum hilang sampai sekarang.." Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara Tao yang lembut dan menunjukkan akan ke khawatiran.

"Ya.. ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ternyata appa-nya masih ingin mengobrol sehingga menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau tau.. aku.. curiga pada Luhan.."

DEG

Perkataan eomma-nya barusan, sukses membuat matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar. Jika eomma-nya curiga pada Luhan.. ini akan sangat gawat. Nyawa eomma-nya bisa terancam!

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut appa-nya membuatnya berhenti bernafas dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau tau, sebelum kau datang tadi, Baekhyun seperti ingin menyebut nama seseorang..-

-dan ia mengatakan 'L-lu'."

DEG!

Baekhyun lagi lagi dibuat kaget dengan perkataan eomma-nya. Nyawa eomma-nya benar benar gawat!

"Hahahaha.. dasar eomma eomma yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaan anaknya!"

DEG

Baekhyun semakin kaget dengan suara lain yang masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya.

"Lu-Luhan?" Ia melihat Luhan berdiri di pagar pagar besi yang berada di balkon kamarnya-kamar Luhan. Kamar Luhan yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya membuat balkon mereka juga bersebelahan dan Luhan juga bisa mendengar semua yang diucapkan eomma-nya.

"Hahaha, kenapa gugup begitu, Nyonya Ice? Cuih." Ujar Luhan dan membuang ludah kearah bawah.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak bergerak sama sekali dari posisi awalnya. Ia mengkhawtirkan eomma-nya. Sangat mengkhawatirkannya!

Dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari.. Luhan tengah memasang seringai jahatnya dan mulai masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Baekhyunnie! Chanyeol datang menjemputmu la-"

"Aku pergi!" Baekhyun secepat kilat langsung berlari dari kamarnya ketika mendengar ucapan eomma-nya.

Ceklek

"Chanyeol?" Begitu sampai didepan rumah, ia tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang biasanya akan menunggunya didepan pintu.

"Ah, Lu-Luhan?" Yang ia temukan malah Luhan yang datang dari arah taman kota.

"Ada apa Nyonya Ice? Kau mencari seorang namja?" Tanyanya tanpa beban.

"Kau melihat Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

"Haha, kau tau? Ia menunggumu disini! Dan aku menyuruhnya berangkat duluan saja karena kau terlalu lama!"

"Sekarang dimana dia?"

"Baru saja pergi." Ucap Luhan sambil menjentikkan jari jarinya.

"Shit Luhan! Shit!" Baekhyun segera berlari kearah mobilnya sendiri yang terparkir didepan rumah.

"Hei! Kau tidak menungguku?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Cih. Dasar Nyonya Ice! Kalau eomma tau, kau tidak akan dimaafkan!"

"Silahkan saja kau beritau! Aku tidak peduli!" Ujar Baekhyun kemudian melajukan mobilnya ke arah sekolah dengan cepat. Ia benar benar tidak peduli dengan ucapan Luhan. Karena apa? Eomma-nya pasti akan lebih curiga lagi pada Luhan jika dia akan mengadu seperti itu! Biarkan saja!

Baekhyun harus meminta maaf dengan Chanyeol setelah ini. Kelakuan Luhan itu memang sudah terlewat batas! Dan benar benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!

_'Yes you're my baby, baby, baby~'_

Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi didalam saku celananya. Ia pun memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Baekhyunnie! Kenapa kau meninggalkan Luhan, sayang?"_

"Luhan? Dia lambat, eomma! Aku tidak mau menunggunya!" _-Untuk apa aku menunggunya? Dia orang jahat, eomma! Aku tidak mau menunggunya!"_ Batin Baekhyun bergejolak menimbulkan rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sakit karena tidak bisa memberitau kebenaran.

_"Ah.. begitu.. Luhan juga bilang tidak apa apa, ia dijemput adik kelasnya yang bernama Sehun."_

Cih. Luhan bilang tidak apa? Dasar muka dua! Dan apaitu? Dijemput? Dijemput Sehun? Kim Sehun? Apa apaan ini? Batin Baekhyun.

"Ah iya iya, baiklah eomma, aku harus pergi ke sekolah, bye."

Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan tanpa menunggu eomma-nya menjawab omongannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki Baekhyun kini mengambil alih koridor yang sepi ini. Ia akan memberikan kunci mobil-nya pada Luhan dan menyuruhnya pulang duluan. Sementara ia akan ikut bersama Chanyeol dan ikut pulang kerumah Chanyeol. Kedua orang tuanya sedang ada pekerjaan hari ini. Dan ia tidak mau berduaan dengan Luhan di rumah.

Ceklek

Dibukanya pintu kelas Luhan, tapi ia tidak menemukan seorang pun manusia yang berada didalamnya. Tapi mata sipitnya itu menangkap sosok Luhan yang berada direrumputan hijau yang ada disamping kelasnya. Jadi ia mulai mendekati jendela kelas Luhan dan berbicara pada Luhan lewat sana.

"Luhan, siapa lagi yang kau bunuh?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu ia melihat tangan Luhan yang terdapat bercak darah.

"Hanya anak kucing.." jawab Luhan enteng dan mulai berdiri-sebelumnya Luhan berjongkok, dan ia mulai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos yang tidak kentara sama sekali dengan tangan dan bajunya yang penuh bercak darah.

"Ini, pulanglah naik mobilku. Dan bersihkan dulu dirimu. Kau menjijikkan." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian segera keluar dari kelas Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyuun!" Panggil Chanyeol yang sedang berada didalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya berlari ke arah mobil Chanyeol, kemudian langsung masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol tanpa berkata apapun.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh.

"Baik, aku baik baik saja."

"Kau yakin benar benar ingin bermalam dirumahku malam ini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ya, aku yakin, seyakin yakinnya. Hari ini eomma dan appa tidak pulang karena ada urusan mendadak. Dan aku tidak mau berduaan dirumah dengan seorang pyschopat." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lantang. Ia memang telah memberitahukan kepada Chanyeol bahwa Luhan adalah seorang pembunuh. Dan Chanyeol juga beberapa kali memaksanya untuk memberi tau kepada polisi. Namun ia menolaknya. Karena sejelek jeleknya sifat Luhan, seburuk buruknya tabiatnya, ia tetaplah kembarannya Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.. kau tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melaporkannya ke polisi?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku.. masih menyayangi Luhan." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia pembunuh, Baek. Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang pembunuh berada didalam rumahmu bukan? Kau dalam bahaya!"

"Sudahlah, Chan! Aku lelah.."

"Hhh.." Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol yang cukup lama membuat Baekhyun tertidur. Rumah Chanyeol memang lumayan jauh dari sekolah mereka dan mungkin Baekhyun juga lelah, Chanyeol jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Eungg.." Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan mobil yang ia tumpangi tidak bergerak lagi. Dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Eum.. Baek? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu.. rumahmu?" Baekhyun termangu melihat pemandangan didepannya. Rumah yang berada didepan matanya seperti istana. Desainnya seperti rumah minimalis, tapi rumah ini sama sekali tidak bisa disebut minimalis. Dengan tiga lantai dan beberapa balkon yang menghiasi dua lantai atas. Serta taman bungan yang berada tepat didepan bunga. Sepertinya rumah ini dirawat dengan baik.

"Ya.." Chanyeol langsung melesat keluar mobilnya diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang juga keluar dari sana.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." Sambut seorang maid yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah pulang sayang?" Sambut seorang wanita yang berada didalam sana.

"Eomma~"

"Ah, siapa wanita yang berada dibelakangmu?" Tanya eomma Chanyeol.

"Namanya Baekhyun. Wu Baekhyun."

"Anyeonghaseyo, ahjumma, Wu Baekhyun imnida." Sapa Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Oh, ne. Panggil saja aku Yixing Ahujmma."

"Ne~" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Yixing. Chanyeol mengamati lamat lamat wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis saat ini. Sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dingin disekolahnya.

"Ah, eomma, Baekhyun akan menginap disini malam ini. Bolehkah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Boleh, tentu boleh. Biarkan dia tidur di kasurmu. Tapi kau tidur di sofa! Jangan menyentuh anak orang!" Ujar Yixing dengan nada memerintah.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab perkataan eomma-nya. Ia segera menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. Badannya sedikit bergetar dan jantungnya mulai memompa lebih cepat ketika merasakan lengan Baekhyun yang begitu halus dan terasa pas digenggamannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung ketika merasakan Chanyeol seperti menarik lengannya ke arah sesuatu.

"Kekamarku, dilantai atas."

"Tunggulah sebentar~ aku masih ingin mengamati rumahmu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang tadi ingin menarik lengannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah sofa single. Diamatinya wajah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menampakkan berbagai ekspresi. Tapi yang paling kentara dimata Chanyeol adalah kagum.

"Wah! Apa itu?" Ujar Baekhyun terlampau ceria sembari berlari kesudut ruangan. Dimana disana terdepat sebuah patung kecil yang sepertinya terbuat dari emas. Patung itu tertutup sebuah kaca, menyisakan jarak yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dan Baekhyun merengut karenanya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menyentuh itu?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia melihat tangan Baekhyun yang sangat menempel dengan kaca pembatas patung itu. Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya sampai hampir lebih maju daripada hidungnya. Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Kenapa itu ditutupi kaca?" Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Itu peninggalan mendiang kakekku. Ia memberikannya pada appa-ku pada saat mautnya hampir menjemput. Menurut appa itu adalah barang paling berharga, jadi itu dikacai seperti itu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil memandangi kenang kenangan kakeknya itu.

"Itu.. emas?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berkilauan karena terpantulkan dengan emas.

"Hehe, iya. Kakekku sangat kaya, yah.. mungkin yang seperti itu masih dianggapnya murah."

"Hm.. dimana appa-mu?" Baekhyun tidak melihat penghuni lain dirumah ini, selain Yixing ahjumma, Chanyeol dan para maid.

"Appa-ku di London."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membentuk huruf 'o' dengan bibirnya.

"Sudah selesai lihat lihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju tangga yang terhubung dengan lantai atas.

"Sudah~"

"Ayo naik ke lantai atas."

.

.

.

.

.

_"Baekhyunnie~ bangun."_

_"Baekhyun.. bangun sayang."_

_"Hei nyonya ice, bangun."_

_"Baekhyun-sunbae, bangun."_

_"Baek, bangun."_

_"Baekhyun."_

_"Wu Baekhyun."_

_"Wu Baekhyun, bangun!"_

_"Baekhyunnie.. ayo bangun.."_

DEG

Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung membuka matanya dan menegakkan badannya. Dimimpinya barusan, semua orang menyuruhnya untuk bangun, mimpi itu terasa seperti biasa saja karena semua orang memanggilnya dengan selayaknya ia dipanggil. Tapi panggilan terakhir.. itu adalah suara eonnie-nya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun baru sadar, ia sedari tadi tertidur di sofa yang berada di kamar Chanyeol. Kamar Chanyeol sepi. Tidak ada orang selain dirinya.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Ia sedikit takut dengan suasana sepi yang seperti ini, karena ia baru saja bermimpi jika eonnie-nya membangunkannya. Baekhyun ketakutan sekarang.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka, dan Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Ia mendapati Chanyeol berada disana dengan kacamatanya dan beberapa buku tebal. Chanyeol baru selesai belajar.

"Ah, Baek, kau sudah bangun? Ayo kita makan, eomma-ku sedari tadi sudah menunggumu di ruang makan."

"Oh, benarkah? Maafkan aku." Baekhyun merasa malu sendiri jadinya. Orang orang menunggunya di bawah sementara ia sedang terududuk di sofa seperti orang bodoh.

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju ruang makan yang terdapat di lantai bawah. Ia sedikit takut ketika melewati tangganya karena tangga ini sangat gelap.

"Oh, Baekhyun-ah. Ahjumma sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Yixing dengan alis terangkat.

_'Kalian? Bukankah sedari tadi yang berada diatas hanyalah Baekhyun? Atau Chanyeol juga belajar di atas?' _Pikir Baekhyun, dan tanpa sadar ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku belajar eomma, tadi Baekhyun tertidur di sofa. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya." Ujar Chanyeol sembari menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun merona, tidak ada pria yang pernah menatapnya seperti itu.

"Oh baiklah. Aku pikir kalian melakukan yang tidak tidak."

_'Yang tidak tidak?'_ Pikir Baekhyun. Tidak. Ia tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak mengerti apa arti dari perkataan yang disebutkan eomma sahabatnya ini-_hey, semenjak mereka bertemu, mereka langsung bersahabat kalau kalian ingin tau._

Ceklek

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sebuah suara. Ia kini telah duduk dengan rapi di meja makan. Duduk disamping Chanyeol tentunya. Ia tidak mau berdekatan dengan siapapun selain Chanyeol sekarang.

"Oh, Jongin? Kau sudah bangun? Ayo makanlah."

"Jongin?" Panggil Baekhyun, berusaha memperbaiki alat pendengarannya. Itu Jongin? Adik kelasnya?

"Baekhyun-sunbae.." Jongin termangu sebentar di tempatnya.

Keduanya termangu, saling memandang, dan sama sama sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dilain pihak Baekhyun memikirkan kenapa bisa ada Jongin disana.

Dan dilain pihak juga Jongin berpikir mengapa Baekhyun sangat cantik.

Bodoh.

Jongin bodoh.

Pabboya! Kau sudah punya kekasih!

Jongin dengan cepat menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, maupun Yixing bingung memandangi anak itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing sambil memandangi anaknya.

"A-Ah tidak apa. Dimana Sehun?"

"Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi. Kali ini ia benar benar mengira telinganya sedang rusak. Ada apa dengan Sehun-Jongin-dan-Chanyeol? Mereka bersaudara?

Baekhyun mulai mencoba memakan makanannya, walaupun agak tidak tenang karena otaknya terus memproses mengenai hubungan ketiga orang yang satu sekolah dengannya ini. Suapan pertama berhasil masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, kami tidak bersaudara." Ujar Chanyeol seperti bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"Hn?" Baekhyun mencoba menelan suapan pertamanya sambil menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol. Walaupun bingung, ia tetap melanjutkan makanannya ke suapan kedua. Karena ia sangat lapar.

"Yah.. begitulah. Sebenarnya..-" suapan kedua masuk kemulut Baekhyun.

"-sebenarnya aku anak angkat."

Dan suapan kedua pun keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Hah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat mendramatisir.

"Iya, aku anak angkat." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap bingung kearah Baekhyun. _'Bukankah marga kami berbeda?' _Dan Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang idiot karena baru saja memberi kode untuk Baekhyun lewat pikiran. Tentunya Baekhyun tidak tau apa apa.

"Hm.. sebentar. Yixing Ahjumma? Marga ajumma apa?"

"Eum.. Kim." Jawab Yixing sambil menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya.

"Kim.. marganya Chanyeol itu.. Park. Park Chanyeol." Gumam Baekhyun yang dapat terdengar jelas di telinga ketiga makhluk lainnya.

"Sebentar.. kenapa marga Chanyeol jadi Park? Harusnya kan Kim?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku anak angkat."

"Ah.. iya, tapi-"

"Dimana Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyela ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam. _Chanyeol menyela omongannya.._

"Sehun menginap di rumah temannya, ia baru saja pergi."

"Dia menginap dirumah siapa?"

Yixing nampak berpikir sejenak. Baekhyun yang sedang asik makan tidak mengindahkan apapun yang mereka bicarakan. Gigi gigi mungilnya terus mengunyah makanan itu.

"Eum.. Luhan."

Baekhyun berhenti makan.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan sendok.

"Luhan?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Iya Luhan. Marganya.. siapa marganya ya? Aku tidak tau, yang jelas Sehun bilang namanya Luhan." Ujar Yixing sambil mencoba mengingat ingat ucapan Sehun.

"Itu Luhan, iya Luhan. Kan noona itu kem-"

"Shtt!" Baekhyun menyuruh Jongin untuk diam. Dan Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk tidak mengatakan apa apa.

Dan makan malam itu pun berakhir dengan canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju turun dengan sangat derasnya malam ini. Membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin pergi ke balkon, mengurungkan niatnya dan berakhir dengan ia yang berdiri tepat didepan jendela. Baekhyun berada dijendela yang berada di kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol belum kembali, dia belajar lagi katanya. Baekhyun juga tidak tau Chanyeol belajar dimana. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia berniat untuk mencari Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak tau dimana ruang belajarnya.

Ceklek

Baekhyun tidak berpindah tempat. Ia tau yang baru saja masuk adalah Chanyeol. Tapi ia takut untuk hanya sekedar bertatapan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terus melihati salju tanpa memperhatikan yang lain.

Grep

Sebuah tangan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dari belakang. Membuat Baekhyun berjingkat karena kaget.

"Chanyeol.." panggil Baekhyun lembut. Takut kalau Chanyeol akan membentaknya jika ia berteriak.

"Hm.." jawab Chanyeol lembut juga. Baekhyun tidak memperkirakan ini, ia kira Chanyeol akan membentaknya atau menjawabnya demgan dingin. Tapi ternyata ia masih berujar lembut kepada Baekhyun seperti tadi.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri dan langsung mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Aw, appo~" seru Baekhyun manja.

"Chaa, neomu kyeoptaa." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ke imutan Baekhyun. Badannya bergetar dan membawa kehangatan sendiri untuk Baekhyun. Ingat, mereka masih saling memeluk. Lebih tepatnya Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Eum.. Chan, aku khawatir pada Sehun.." ujar Baekhyun serius. Membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gelak tawanya.

"Huh? Kau tidak khawatir pada Luhan? Kenapa malah mengkhawatirkan adik orang lain?" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Aku khawatir padanya. Tapi tidak sebesar ke khawatiranku pada Sehun." Baekhyun benar benar khawatir pada adik kelas albinonya itu. Siapa tau besok ketika ia sampai disekolah. Banyak berita yang sudah menyebar. 'Kim Sehun kelas I-2 tewas setelah pulang dari rumah Wu Luhan.' Atau semacam itu mungkin. Siapa tau Luhan memang niat membunuhnya? Atau Luhan memang kesepian? Jadi dia meminta Sehun untuk menemaninya atau bagaimana?

"Kenapa kau khawatir pada Sehun? Kau menyukainya, huh?"

"Tidak!" Elak Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin ia menyukai Sehun.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padanya?" Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang yang cemburu sekarang.

"Huh? Kau cemburu?" Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badannya dan seketika hidung lancipnya menyentuh bibir kissable Chanyeol.

_'Hhh.. untung hanya hidung.' _Batin Chanyeol.

Mereka masih terdiam dalam posisi itu. Dengan hidung Baekhyun yang menempel pas di bibir Chanyeol. Sangat lucu. Bahkan wajah Baekhyun saat ini sudah memerah semua.

"Hei.. kau ingin aku mengemut hidungmu, eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sama sekali belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Pelan pelan Baekhyun menyingkirkan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan mulai memegangi hidungnya.

"Apa hidungku merah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Iya, hihihi, kau sangat lucu." Chanyeol terkikik sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Sangat tampan.

Baekhyun salah tingkah sendiri jadinya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan rambut sebahunya ia kesampingkan untuk menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

_**'Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian eonnie aku merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Terimakasih.. Park Chanyeol..'**_

.

.

.

.

.

24/07/14

Halo ladies and gentleman, para readers readers tercinta saya *lebay mode on. Saya lupa ngingatkaan~ ini ff gs loh ya, ketawan kan kalo ini ff gs? Saya lupa nulis 'gs' di summarynya. Huaaaaa. Yaah nda papa lah. Kira kira kalian masih suka ff ini nda kalo tau ini ff gs? Maaf deh. Maaf. Jeongmal mianhaeyoo~ hehe. Maaf ini lanjutnya lama, itulah, efek puasa, otak saya jadi susah memproses sesuatu, sama ini lagi jaman galau galauan pake lagunya kris yang 'time boils the rain'. Huaa hampir nangis denger suara kris disituuu. Lembut banget suaranya. Nda ketawan kan kalo dibalik suara kris yang biasanya berat dan serak, dia bisa nyanyi kayak gitu? Hua nda ketawan sama sekali.-. Kalo saya maah.. wah readers-nim. Suara saya ini berat, ya lumayan berat lah untuk ukuran suara cewek.-. Karna saya sendiri emang cewek-_- WAH KOK JADI CURHAT GINI?

Yaps, selamat membaca dan selamat menuliskan review di kotak yang tersediaa~ banyakin review nya nee. Kalo ada salah maafkan saya, hua. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~

**REVIEW JUSEYO^-^**


End file.
